Día de descanso
by Bicht please I am Matina
Summary: Mikasa se había dado cuenta de que gustaba mucho de Eren (eren x mikasa)(one-shot) pero no sabia como decirle, hasta que llega el momento perfecto.


_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic así que si pueden me dicen que tan bueno es o que tan malo es.**_

_**Los ./. significan cuando cambia de escena o lugar y los () significan cuando alguien piensa algo. Arigatou por leer este fic.**_

**Discalaimer: este hermoso y sensual anime no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era un día de trabajo para Eren, el joven se sentía más cansado de costumbre siendo invierno.

-El sol está pegando más de lo normal

-No es el sol de seguro es por el calor que emanan los titanes-decía Mikasa- supongo que es así-

-Listo, 15 minutos de descanso, no quiero ver sus traseros rondando por aquí si no recibirán el castigo más grande de su miserable vida!-decía el capitán Rivaille

Después del descanso limpiaron todo el día todo el castillo.

./.

Al día siguiente.

-Por fin día de descanso-decía suspirando Eren acostado en el pasto del patio del castillo.

-Voy a cambiar el gas de mis maniobras 3D-Menciono Mikasa.

-No seas tan dura con tigo misma quédate un rato a descansar.

-Ok.

Después de un rato Eren se quedó dormido. Mikasa se quedó mirándolo fijamente y pensó:

-(Eren se ve tan lindo mientras duerme).

De repente Eren se despierta por una pesadilla, las cabezas de los dos se chocan fuertemente enviándolos al piso.

-Auch auch auch- dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

-P-perdón Mikasa-dice Eren mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse.

-No es nada.

-Como que no es nada¿te lastime?- menciono mientras le subía el flequillo para ver su frente.

Mikasa se sonroja.

-Bueno me parece suficiente descanso, ahora sí tenemos que ir a cambiar el gas de las maniobras 3D- exclamo eren mientras se levanta

Después fueron a ver a los demás.

./.

Al siguiente día a Eren le llega una carta.

**_Eren, hoy a las 03:07 hay un entrenamiento para practicar tu forma en titan el capitán Rivaille te está esperando en la sala del castillo para llevarte al lugar acordado._**

**_Atte.: Hanji zoe_**

**_PD: No le hagas preguntas sobre el viaje o el entrenamiento al capitán Rivaille mientras estén en viaje._**

Al terminar de leer la carta Eren miro a Mikasa, al parecer ella también la leyó.

-Iré contigo.

-eso díselo al capitán Rivaille.

./.

-Absolutamente no.

-Pero sargento, Mikasa puede ser de mucha ayuda.

-Ya solo me basto y me sobro.

-Protesto. Como familiar de Eren creo que ayudaría en el entrenamiento

-Estorbarías, vámonos Eren

-S-si sargento

-Sargento Rivaille…

-Fin de la discusión

./.

Cuando el Levi y Eren partieron hacia el lugar del entrenamiento, Mikasa los siguió.

-(Si me escondo entre los arboles podre camuflarme y seguirlos.)

./.

Eren y Levi ya llegaron al lugar acordado con Mikasa siguiéndoles.

-Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento quiero decir algo- digo el sargento-¡Mikasa sal de donde te escondes!

-(M****a me encontró)- pensó Mikasa mientras salía de su escondite

-Si tanto quieres ser de ayuda; ayuda a eren a prepararse.

./.

A la noche siguiente

-hmmm, tengo que darle un castigo a Mikasa por colarse un el entrenamiento y a Eren por no razonar con ella para que se valla- decía pensativo Rivaille con sus pies en el escritorio

-¡Ya se!, los voy a dejar en una habitación por la cena sin comida.

Después de esa excelente idea Levi fue a ver a eren.

-Puedes darme las llaves de tu dormitorio e ir a tu dormitorio?-le decía Levi a Eren.

-Sí.

Después fue a visitar a Mikasa

-Puedes ir a la habitación de Eren que te quiere decir algo- le dice Levi a Mikasa

-Sí.

./.

Después, Eren y Mikasa estaban en el dormitorio, de repente se escucha un sonido, era Levi cerrando con llave la puerta.

-M****a; el sargento nos tendió una trampa-exclamo Mikasa

-Me lo venía esperando- Menciono Eren.

...

-(este es un momento perfecto para decirlo que me gusta)*glup*- dice Mikasa.

-etoo… E-eren t-tengo que decirte algo

-si?

-T-te quería decir q-que, m-m-m-m…¡Eren me gustas mucho!

Antes de que el joven diga algo ella poso sus labios en los de Eren; cuando termina el beso.

-Mikasa tú también me gustas mucho… Mikasa te amo.

-Eren te amo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Arigato josaimasu por leer, y no se olviden de los reviews.**


End file.
